


Will You Still Love Me

by Samessin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Street Bending, Trigger Warnings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samessin/pseuds/Samessin
Summary: When things seem to just be getting back to normal, something bad happens to Asami. Korra and Asami discover their love for each other runs deeper than friendship during the healing process. All the while, Team Avatar must band together to protect Asami as well as fight the new threat to Republic City. *Story is AU- Set after defeating the equilists but will include some things that happened later in the series, i.e. Bolin/Opal, Airbending Nation, etc.* Femslash Korra/Asami





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as it would be amazing…I DO NOT own The Legend of Korra
> 
> So this is a story I've been thinking about doing for a long while now and now due to the happenings lately in my life I need, like some on this site, an outlet for some emotion.
> 
> If you are not familiar with what happened in the United States a few days ago; that's ok. To catch you up…we basically just elected, as President, a man who is the combination of Amon, Unalaq, Kuvira, Zaheer with the superiority complex of the Earth Queen. Because of this it has thrown some woman, like me, into a bit of a spiral. I figured this story might help me and if I can help some others along the way who might be feeling the same way it will only be a plus.
> 
> -Content-
> 
> \- This story will be mostly AU
> 
> \- Thoughts will be in Italic
> 
> \- There will be parts that will be triggering *Sexual Assault*…I will warn you way ahead of time and I will give a brief synopsis after it is over so that if you decide to skip over it you will not be lost in regards to the story
> 
> \- This will be a "slow burn"…I am working to get enough courage to write this and it might take me a few roundabouts to get the main storyline going.
> 
> Well…here goes nothing. I hope you like it.

Ch. 1 –

After yet another battle, life seemed to settle down a little. Day by day people were returning to their normal lives. 

Asami’s life would never be normal. Yet again, she was reminded how different her life has been since she was young. Her mom’s death seemed to echo through time, even affecting her so many years later.

She always knew her father was devastated by what happened to her mother but she never imagined his hatred ran so deep, so visceral. It had only been a few days since Amon’s fall but to Asami it felt like forever already.

Her days felt so endless, suddenly filled with meeting after meeting to try to insure a hope for Future Industries. At the end of each day all Asami wanted to do was go home to slump face-first into her bed.

Each night when she would reach the foyer of her childhood home she would be stopped in her tracks.

The silence, deafening.

Her surroundings, still.

Every night.

Every day.

Asami finally came to the realization that her home just caused too many difficult memories for her. While some were good, the sting of her mom’s death and now her father’s betrayal was like a knife in her heart. A would being scratched open a little more with every passing day.

She didn’t know if she would ever come to a point in her life where she could forgive her father for letting his hatred consume him, leading him to side with the Equalists.

Maybe she never would.

And until then she couldn’t stay in this house.

Not able to take it any more, she finally garnered up enough courage to talk to Korra and take her up on the offer to come live on the island.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Korra, of course, was overjoyed by the thought of Asami joining them on the Island. While the two girls originally had some animosity toward one another because of the whole Mako situation, they had become really close over the last few months during the battle with the Equalists. Korra quickly realized how similar the two girls were and that she, especially, had misjudged the green-eyed girl.

After meeting Asami at the dock to help her move in she was reminded by the soft sadness seen in the girls expression that the girl was in need of a friend now more than ever.

She was determined to make Asami feel at home and show her she still had a family.

After greeting the other girl she offered to help carry one of the two suitcases the raven-haired girl had brought with her.

They walked side by side, Korra leading them to where Asami would be staying for the foreseeable future.

Korra was quietly thinking to herself how great it was going to be to have everyone on the island.

“Are you sure this is okay? Me staying here and all…” Asami trailed off as they walked together.

“Are you kidding?! The more the merrier, Pema always says”

Asami smiled, her imagination picturing Pema saying that exact thing.

They took a turn and continued past the main building. Asami gave Korra a questioning look.

“Normally you would stay in the main dorm but the house is a little crowded at the moment with all the new air benders” Korra looked over to the line of new air benders sitting in a circle under the pavilion as they passed by. The sound of Jinora’s voice floated though the air.

“Instead you and I are going to be staying on the other side of the island,” Korra said adjusting her grip on Asami’s other suitcase.

“You don’t have to do that, Korra; I would be okay on my own.”

“I want to…I think you are really going to like it,” Korra smiled at the dark haired girl. She pointed over to the small building near the waters edge tucked behind a line of willow trees not far in front of them.

Asami looked ahead to see cottage-like structure peaking through dense branches. It looked similar to the main building but also different. It was painted bright white with prominent blue accents, a stark contrast to the brown buildings at the other side of the island. 

A - _How have I never noticed this before?_

“Tenzin built this for his mom years ago. It was a cozy place for her to stay, close to the water, when she came to visit,” Korra smiled at the thought of the old water bender.

A - _Ahhh now the color makes sense…Water Tribe colors_ Asami put the pieces together.

“Its beautiful,” Asami said letting out a content sigh.

Korra reached for the door, opening it politely for the other girl. They walked into a cozy living room filled with pictures of Katara’s family, her and Aang and what looked to Asami photos of the older “Team Avatar’s” adventures over the years.

There was a long couch off to her left side behind a fluffy rug and a small fireplace. A television suspended delicately over the mantle. To her right, what looked like a full kitchen? In front of her was a hallway.

Korra could see Asami investigating her surroundings. Her friends face looked happy, yet she could still detect the same sadness from the dock twinkling in her green eyes.

Korra put her hand on the girls forearm breaking her out of her trance, “come on, your room is right next to mine.” Korra walked Asami down the short hallway to the door to her new bedroom.

Korra opened the door; walking in she placed the suitcase next to the dresser.

The room was fairly large for what looked like such a small cottage. There was even a queen bed next to the window overlooking the water.

“One of the things I’m excited about is that it’s away from the main house soooo it should give us at least 5 minutes of extra sleep in the morning before one of the kids jumps on us” Korra joked hoping to get the girl to smile again.

It worked like a charm. Asami laughed at the picture in her head.

Korra is always amazed how mesmerizing the green-eyed girls laugh could be.

Noticing she was sort of staring, Korra cleared her throat, “Wellll…I should probably let you get settled,” Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Asami smiled, “Ok.”

Korra began to turn around to leave when she felt a soft hand on her arm.

Asami looked into Korra’s eyes. “Thank you again for this,” flashing a sincere smile.

Korra returned the smile and pulled Asami into a hug, her muscular arms snaked their way around the other girl’s small frame holding her tightly.

Asami let herself sink into the hug, enjoying the comfort with a blissful sigh.

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Both girls contemplated the feelings that were running through them. 

They finally pulled back revealing a shade of scarlet on each of their cheeks. Korra took a step back, breaking the moment. She walked out of the door then turned around giving a quick Mako salute before continuing on to her own room.

Asami giggled at Korra’s silliness. A warm feeling still expanding through her body.

Asami could hear Korra enter the room next to hers.

  
She looked around the room, exploring her surroundings. Even though she was accustomed to having much more space than this, the island, the house, her room, it all somehow felt more like home than the mansion ever did. 

She walked over to the bed and let herself fall backward onto it. She let her eyes drift closed, letting the warm feeling calm her, as the sound of small waves quietly broke against the side of the island.

A - _…I think I like Korra…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami settles into her new home on the Island with Korra. She starts to discover hints of deeper feelings for the girl along the way. Team Avatar decides what they are going to do for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own LOK!

Ch. 2

Asami rubbed her face sleepily. Her eyes slowly came into focus on an unfamiliar ceiling fan. Her brain finally caught up and she remembered where she was. She looked over her shoulder and saw the sun starting to set over the water in the distance.

 _What time is it?_ She looked around the room for any type of clock. On the side table was illuminated blue lights showing her it was close to six o’clock in the evening. _I apparently was pretty tired. Good thing I have all weekend to relax before I have to get back to work._

Asami slowly stood up and walked over to the small mirror on the vanity. She expertly smoothed down the few hairs that were out of place. _That will have to do for now._ She opened the door to her room in search of the bathroom, her bladder was suddenly awake as well. Remembering the Korra didn’t show her where it was yet, there were only a few doors down the hallway and she already knew the one next to hers was Korra’s room. _Process of elimination, I guess._

 _Bingo_. She walked into a beautifully crafted bathroom complete with a massive jetted tub, a shower, two sinks and, of course, a toilet. _I will definitely have to use that soon_ , looking at the tub.

After finishing up in the bathroom she went in search of Korra and food, whichever came first.

  
Walking into the living room she saw Korra sitting on the couch, feet outstretched on the coffee table, completely engrossed by some type of pro-bending match on the television. 

Asami walked over to the couch. Hearing footsteps next to her Korra looked in the direction of the sound. She smiled a toothy grin noticing Asami was there.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” Korra said patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Asami smiled at the nickname and moved to sit next to Korra.

“Hey,” Asami said as she laid her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“How did you sleep?” Korra asked looking down at the girl.

“How do you know I was sleeping?” Asami asked jokingly as she looked up raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

A- _Am I flirting with her?_

  
A slight red tinge quickly shot through Korra’s cheeks as she started to stammer, “I was…I mean…” 

Asami giggled at the sight of Korra tripping over her words. A- _She is so cute when she’s like this. What am I saying? I don’t like Korra like that…do I?_

“Korra, its ok,” Asami brushed off her thoughts for another time

Korra regained her composure slightly, “I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner soon but I kind of pulled a Ikki and forgot to knock…”

Asami chuckled at the image or Korra rushing into her room. The look on her face was probably priceless.

“Its fine, Korra, really. I was just giving you a hard time,” Asami said as she touched the top of the Avatars hand that was sitting on her lap.

Korra tensed, ever so slightly, as she felt the hand on hers.

The silence was broken by Korra’s stomach growling loudly for attention.

Asami giggled, “Well what do you say we listen to your tummy and get some food?”

“You know me, I’m always up for food,” Korra said smiling.

K – … _I think I am falling for this girl…_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner with the airbending clan made Asami feel like she was a part of a family again. Pema’s cooking reminded her of her childhood. Having Pema and Tenzin and Bumi and Kya and Mako and Bolin and Opal, as well as the kids, talking around the dinner table was everything she needed.

“We are so glad you could stay with us Asami,” Pema gave her a big grin while trying to feed the littlest airbender his food. 

“I really appreciate you all taking me in, it means a lot,” Asami said bashfully to the family.

“Nonsense, dear. You are always welcome here.” Pema said scooping a scoop of peas into Rohan’s mouth.

The table talked for a long while as they finished dinner.

“So what do you guys have planned for tonight? It is the weekend after all,” Tenzin asked group of young adults.

Asami looked over to Korra, “I don’t think we’ve thought about it yet.”

“You guys are young, go tear up the town or something before your bones start sounding like this guys” Kya said jokingly as she nudged Tenzin’s shoulder on her way over to the sink to help Pema with the dishes. The table laughed loudly as they saw the expression on Tenzin’s face go flat. She began fluidly washing the dishes with her water bending, softly whistling to herself as if she didn’t just joke about her brother.

Bolin stopped shoving food into his mouth momentarily, “We could go to this party Mako and I got invited to?”  
  
Opal shook head and giggled slightly as she saw food slip down her boyfriends chin.

“I don’t know, bro. I don’t really like those guys,” Mako said looking at his brother.

“Whose party is this? Anyone we know?” Asami asked the brothers.

Bolin swallowed, making more room to speak, “They are these guys we used to know when we were fooling around in the underground street bending scene. We saw them the other day downtown and they told us they were throwing a party to celebrate their teams win against this really good team that apparently nobody has been able to beat.”

“Why don’t you like them?” Opal asked Mako.

“They are just jerks. They think they are all that because they make a lot of money bending,” Mako said complaining.

“Isn’t that what we do?” Korra said chuckled slightly.

“Have you ever seen street bending before?” Mako asked looking at Korra and the others in the group.

They all shook their heads except for Bumi.

Tenzin looked at Bumi curiously. “What? My soldiers get into a lot of stuff when they are on leave and I have to keep an eye on them,” Bumi said strongly brushing off his brothers’ incredulous look.

“Well…it’s like Pro Bending in that it’s benders fighting each other but it can be pretty vicious sometimes and the rules are pretty lax. Bolin and I only did it a handful of times just to get by for a little while,” Mako said trying to get the group to understand his view.

“They aren’t all bad,” Bolin said looking at his brother. “Arik and Jaya were our friends and its not like we would be going to a match, it’s just a party.”

“I think it would be fun. Its not like we have anything else going on.” Korra said looking at the rest of the group for their input.

“I’m in,” Opal said.

  
Asami nodded her head in agreement. 

“Looks like you have been outvoted,” Korra said smiling at Mako while poking him in the shoulder playfully.

“Ok, ok. You guys win. I’ll go. I guess it would be fun to see the guys again.” Mako said lightheartedly pushing Korra back in retaliation.

“Where is this party at?” Tenzin asked in a fatherly tone.

“Its at a loft downtown in the warehouse district.” Mako said to the patriarch.

Tenzin looked at the group of kids sitting in front of him. He thought to himself, _I have to remember I am not really looking at kids anymore._ Editing his response in his head, “I hope you all have fun tonight. You deserve it after the last few months.”

The younger adults all looked slightly taken back by the response from the airbending leader. They were expecting at least some sort of pushback on their choice of entertainment.

“Well alright then. We better get ready.” Asami said knowing she wanted to shower to freshen up.

“We can meet you guys at the dock in an hour? Asami looked at the others.

“Sounds like a plan,” Opal said agreeing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: Thanks for reading everyone! 
> 
> Let me know what you like, dislike, what you might like to see going forward. The next chapter is going to be adding new characters and well be getting a first look at the world of underground street bending.
> 
> Comment, kudos or PM me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)
> 
> :: Comments, Kudos and PM's are always appreciated ::


End file.
